


Caress it with a lover's touch

by Salathafi



Series: YoI smutty works [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Katsuki Yuuri, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, stretch marks, why is stretch marks not a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salathafi/pseuds/Salathafi
Summary: Just tender smut.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: YoI smutty works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827211
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Caress it with a lover's touch

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not trans, and while I did do a lot of research, I guess nothing is enough.  
> Yuuri uses pussy, clit for his parts as the person I wrote this for does so.  
> If there's any problem please let me know.  
> This is for M, because you're great.  
> Title is from a Nico song, from Chelsea girl.

There's something about having your lover between your legs. Something about having him whisper sweet things of affection and  _ worship  _ to your pussy. 

Yuuri lies on the bed as Victor is over him, his tongue working its way through the inner walls of his pussy. He mewls at the stimulus. Yuuri thrusts his hips up as Victor pulls out. 

"You're so gorgeous," Victor says as he puts his fingertips on Yuuri's clit and  _ rubs _ like Yuuri had shown him. It's almost painful in its intensity. 

"Vitya, _ fuck." _

Victor goes down again, fingers never leaving Yuuri's clit as he licks stripes over his labia's lips. Yuuri's toes curl at the pleasure building up.

Victor comes up and kisses Yuuri, with the tongue that had been  _ in  _ him. His fingers work faster on Yuuri's clit and  _ Yuuri is so close.  _

They kiss, Yuuri lets his mouth be taken over by Victor like his pleasure is. Victor slows down as Yuuri starts almost thrashing with the budding orgasm. He takes Yuuri's hand to his mouth, licks at each finger, then takes it down to his pussy and holds it there. Yuuri can feel his pulse throbbing in his walls. 

"So beautiful," Victor sounds composed, as if he is not speaking to Yuuri's pussy, but Yuuri can hear the edge in his voice, the desperation that will soon manifest. 

"Vi—" Yuuri breaks off as Victor separates the folds of his pussy with two fingers.

"I love your body, I love _ you.  _ So much, my Yuuri. You have no idea."

Yuuri can see Victor's face, his lips gleam with the fluids Yuuri's pussy has leaked. They're much less since he's begun testerosterone, but Victor still has them on his face and it, combined with what Victor is doing in his wet hole, is enough to drive Yuuri mad.

He squirts and Victor laps it up. The sounds that he makes are obscene. 

"My Yuuri, you're delicious." Victor says, as he moves up. He latches his lips onto Yuuri's nipples and  _ sucks _ . 

His fingers trace the stretch marks present all over Yuuri's body. 

They surround his hips and shoulders and the upper part of his pectoral region. 

Yuuri used to be shy about Victor doing it once. The way the marks had developed was a reminder of how his body had been.

It had taken many many nights and almost as many conversations for Yuuri to let Victor touch his chest. 

Victor then moves up, to Yuuri's neck to suck there. Yuuri lets him, even if he knows that the entire rink is going to know tomorrow.

___

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be Victor bottoming.  
> I wanted to keep them in one but I don't know when I'll finish so two.  
> Writing smut is hard, and this is only my third time  
> (I take concrit).  
> Goes out after as many words in the notes as there are in fic.


End file.
